The invention relates to a mixture distribution device according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to a combustion engine provided with such a mixture distribution device.
There are mixture distribution devices known in the art, for instance in the form of a so-called inlet manifold.
With known inlet manifolds, the air/fuel mixture is distributed among a number of engine cylinders. In many cases, an air/fuel mixture consists of a mixture of finely distributed fuel drops of different sizes and evaporated fuel in air. During the flow of the mixture in the inlet manifold, particularly with deflection of the flow, depending on the extent of deflection, the flow rate and the drop size, fuel drops will leave the flow and precipitate on the walls of the manifold as a result of the relatively high mass inertia of the fuel drops. Typically, the larger, consequently heavier fuel drops are the first to precipitate on the walls. The remainder of the fuel will move along with the air flow in vapor form or in drop form to the different engine cylinders. The precipitated fuel, however, makes its way along the walls of the manifold to the different engine cylinders. Particularly this wall transport of fuel imposes very specific requirements on the design of the inlet manifold to obtain a proportional fuel distribution among the different engine cylinders, which is necessary for good engine performance. Above-mentioned specific requirements often result in design concessions with respect to the flow properties of the manifold, including desired optimal inlet length and inlet volume, for the benefit of a proportional fuel distribution, which results in a reduced engine power.
These problems have been one of the reasons for the fact that the known technology of carburetor with inlet manifold in gasoline engines has, in many cases, was abandoned in favor of gasoline injection.